akatsuki VS begal
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: kasus begal yang lagi marak belakangan ini ternyata sampai ke dunia akatsuki/?. kira-kira gimana ya cara mereka ngelawannya?


**Disclaime**r **: naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai Masashi**

**Genre : enaknya apa?**

**Rating : maunya apa? K aja deh**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typo epeliwel, siapin katong plastik kalo mau muntah**

Disuatu hari yang mendung tapi cerah yang hujan tapi panas dan banyak petir tapi kagak pernah ujan/? (readers : author ny pea pindah ff aja ah)

Tersebutlah tempat dimana penghuni nya tampangnya sangar dan kalo ngomong amat kasar tapi kagak pernah punya pacar. (readers : sok lu thor, kayak lu laku aja)

Tiba-tiba...

"Bang motor baru bang?" Tanya nagato alias pein alias pain alias (readers : woy satu aja, yg bener sape?) Oke deh author putuskan namanya pein

Ulang lagi ya... *back sound reff zhoumi-rewind*

"Bang motor baru bang?" Tanya pein pada kakuzu si bendahara akatsuki yang doyan korupsi tapi rumahnya di pinggir kali yang sedang nyuci motor barunya

"Yomand, baru nyolong kemaren" jawab si kakek bercadar matre yg diketahui bernama kakuzu.

"Weitz keras lu bang, nyolong dimana bang? Nape kagak ajak-ajak gua. Kan biar bebeb konan makin nempel ama gua" kata pein panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan utang itachi/?

"Biar nempel ngemilin lem aje sono. Nyolong di dealer, yah walopun kudu bayar 200 juta tapi gapaplah bagi gua itu kecil bro" kata kakuzu sambil cuci motor tak lupa pose sekseh nya

"Udah bangkotan tapi pea lu permanen gila. Itu namanya beli nyongg!" ujar pein sambil nengok ke motor kakuzu yang bermerk shinobi (ninja sudah biasa) berlambang dada tsunade/?

"Edisut katolo terserah lo yang jelas lo kagak mampu beli nih motor walopun jual semua koleksi bokep lu" kata kakuzu sambil komat kamit mulut bang kuzu baca mandra eh mantra

"Yah... Sedih amat gua yak, kalo gini kan bebeb konan makin gakmau nempel ama eyke" kata pein dengan nada amat sangat teramat agak rada sedih sampai membuat reader menitikan air iler/?

"Kok lu yang pea dah, si konan mau pacaran ama lu apa ama motor lu. Sedih aje kalo konan lebih sayang motor daripada elu wakakakakakaka" balas kakuzu tanpa menghiraukan pein yang nangis guling-guling

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok lain dari dalam markas akatsuki *backsound goyang dumang*

"Weh lu pada ribut paan,un?" Tanya seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih dipertanyakan gendernya

Dei : wei thor, gua laki-laki tau

Author : masa? Boti kali lu

Dei : iya, gue emang cantik tapi gausah ngiri juga kelez

Author : berarti elu..

Dei : KATSU!

Author jadi gozong

Readers : yah author jdi gosong kagak selesai nih ff, yaudin cari ff lain dah *backsound disitu kadang saya merasa sedih*

Lanjut gak? Lanjut yak

"Ini nih si engkong kuzu masa beli motor baru, mana merk nya shinobi edisi limited edition lagi. Pasti bakal nonton persija tuh" kata pein yang sudah kelar dari guling-guling nya

"HAH motor, Un?" Kata deidara kaget sampe pengen ledakin si pein

"Woi biasa aje kelez kayak gak pernah liat motor aje lu, maklumlah rakjel macem lu susah" bales kakuzu sambil selfie bareng motor barunya pake iphone hidayah

"Bukan begitu, un. Kemaren gua baca di koran (ternyata dei juga bisa baca) lagi marak banget kasus begal motor, un" jawab dei dengan rambutnya yang terkibas macam iklan shampo hewan

"Hah? Begal? Lu baca di koran mane? Gua kaga pernah denger berita nye?" Tanya pein dengan tampang cengo tapi kelewat sangar

"Yeh elu mah bacaan ny bokep mulu mana lu tau ada berita kayak gtu,un" balas deidara

"Elah selow paling gua kena begal yang ada begal ny gua palakin. Kalo perlu gua nyewa haji lulung dampingin gua biar yang ngebegal masuk kubur" jawab kakuzu pede sekaleeee

"Hahaha kalo gua mah pasti aman dari begal secara gua kemana mana naek burung terbang, mana ada begal sampe langit wkwkw, yang ada juga arwah begal" kata deidara yang kelewat woles ketawa ny

"Yaudin dah yek dripda lu banyak bacot mending bubar sanah gua mau test my new motorcycle" jawab kakuzu sambil selfie and sok inggris padahal ulangan b inggris remed mulu (emang akatsuki sekolah yek?)

"APA? JANGAN BANG NTAR LU KENA BEGAL BENERAN GUA NANTI SAMA SIAPA?" Teriak hidan tiba-tiba dengan toa yang barusan dicolong bakal dakwah jashin

"Wanjer lu, selaw aje woy, un. Biarin si engkong matre kena begal toh begal ny juga kagak napsu ama engkong bangkotan matre lagi, un" omel deidara penjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan duit korupsian kakuzu

"AAAAAAA...ELAHH! Tapi akikah gak rela abang kuzu kena begal.. Mending pulang selamat lah kalo ntar yang disangka begal ny itu dia gimandos gegara muka nya lebih serem dari yang begal?" Protes hidan tak kalah panjang kali lebar sama dengan segudang kutang konan

"Aelah lu pada ribet, eyke jadi pusing cyinn, udah ah eyke mau bobo cantik dulu. Terserah lu mau ngapain bebassss!" Komen pein yang mendadak jadi ngondek yang sebab nya author juga gatau napa

"Iya, un. Gua jga mau tidur, un" kata deidara yang melesat ke dalam markas

"Yaudah deh beb, hati-hati ya, dewa jashin selalu dekat sama kmu. Daddahhhhh" kata hidan yg langsung masuk markas

"Baguslah tuh anak rempong udah pada masuk markas hihihi, ke kamar mandi dulu dah baru test drive" kata kakuzu yang tak lama langsung ke kamar mandi(semoga gausah balik-balik yek -_-)

Tak lama kemudian...

"Heh motor siapa ini? Perasaan tobi baru liat? Aha.. Mungkin kiriman nyasar, mana mungkin senpai-senpai akatsuki beli motor? Makan sehari-hari aja gak mampu hihihi" kata tobi dengan suara cempreng bin nyaring

"Coba dulu ah, tobi kan anak baik jadi pasti bisa ngendarain nya (apa hubungannya coba -_-) numpung kunci nya nyantel hihihi" lanjut tobi yang gak kalah cempreng dari yang tadi

Cklek.. Brem bremm

"Wahh tobi anak baik bisa nyalain nya.. Asik asikk yeheeettt (gitu aja kok girang -_-) saat ntya valentino tobi beraksi yehetttt ahahaha" lanjut tobi lagi kali ini dengan kece badainya nge gas motor si kakuzu sampe 5000km/jam (mati aja lu tob -_-)

Sementara itu hidan yang lagi melirik keluar dengan muka sedih karena kakuzu sudah berangkat (ceritanya hidan gak tau kalo yang bawa motor nya si tobi). Nyatanya...

"WAAAAAA... MOTOR GUA KEMANA?" Teriak kakuzu sampe-sampe seisi markas akatsuki mau terbang

"Lah kirain aku, kamu udah berangkat. Trus yang bawa motor mu siapa?" Tanya hidan khawatir tingkat boxer dewa jashin

"Nah bener kan kata gue, un. Baru ditinggal sebentar aje udah dibegal, un" sahut deidara woles sangat selow

"Begal itu spesies apa yak? Kok cepet amat nyolong motor nya?" Tanya zetsu tampang makhluk tuhan paling cengo

"Yek pantes lah langsung ilang, pan motor nya duit hasil korupsi jadi motor haram noh pantes aja langsung ludes" komen kisame kelewat santai

"Wahahaha turut berduka cita yah.. Motor baru beli langsung ludes gara-gara duit hasil korupsi hihihi, kayak gue dong beli kosmetik duit hasil kerja sendiri tapi kriput kagak ilang-ilang" komen itachi sambil ngiket rambut

"Hahahah sabar yak bang, gue rasa tuh motor bukan rejeki lu makanya ilang" komen sasori sambil mainin boneka santet buat nyantet author (tega lu bang -_-)

"Duit lu kan banyak zu, tinggal beli lagi aje susah amat. Kalo perlu beli pabrik-pabriknya sekalian" komen konan dengan wajah cetar membahenol

"Bentar-bentar..., gua rasa ada yang aneh disini... Ini kok ada 9 orang? Lah si anak autis mane? Tobi mane?" Kata pein kaget karna akatsuki cuma 9 (Tobi mati bang -_-)

"Wah iyek mane tuh si lollipop autis? Kok kagak ada?" Sahut semua akatsuki minus tobi ama pein tentunya *back sound lollipop-kamseupay*

"Wah jangan-jangan dia tuh yg bawa kabur motor gua? Secara sebelom ke kamar mandi masih ada lah pas balik uda ilang" kata kakuzu dengan nada yang menyedihkan hati

"Ayank beb jangan nuduh-nuduh dulu ihh..." Kata hidan manja yang bikin semua akatsuki muntah

"Udah udah... Sekarang gini aje dah. Kita cari nak autis ntu bareng-bareng. Kan kalo dia kena begal udah kagak ada anak autis lagi di markas (lah itu bukan nya bagus ya '-')" saran pein sok bijak padahal aslinya kagak

"Kalo kata inyong sih ya, tobi kena begal malah begalnya ikutan autis" komen zetsu sok ganteng padahal mah gantengan madara/?

"Oke lah kalo begitu. dei lu cari tobi lewat udara, kan kata lu kalo terbang gak bakal kebegal. Trus yang laen usaha sendiri. Kalo gue sendiri sih tidur" kata pein yang langsung dapet jitakan dari smua member akatsuki

"Halahh.. Uda gue tebak, ternyata gue dapet tugas kya gini kan, un" kata deidara rada kesel soalnya tanah liatnya abis dimakan dewa jashin/? (Sejak kapan jashin demen tanah liat -_-)

"Dewa jashin lovely hidan yang paling baikk.. Tolongin abang kuzu yaahh semoga cepet ketemu motor nya. Biar hidan bisa boncengan bareng" doa hidan pada DJ tapi langsung dapet bogem dari kakuzu

"Hah udahlah numpung gua rasa si autis belom jauh kabur nye, gua otw ny, un" sahut deidara sambil bikin kopaja terbang eh becak terbang eh burung terbang trus terbang (iyelah terbang masa ngesot. ati-ati ya bang dei)

"Inyong juga otw ah, kayak biasa inyong nembus tanah. Semoga aja inyong gak salah nembus di dalem rok cewek" ujar zetsu dengan wajah paling ganteng padahal kagak akan ganteng

Selanjutnya yang lain juga ikut-ikutan otw

Di lain tempat...

"Wahh motor nya keren hihi tobi suka tobi sukaaaa... Yeheyyy... Eh, tapi ini dimana ya? (Di akherat bang lu uda mati -_-) kok sepi? Gelap lagi? Aaaaaaaa tobi anak baik nyasar aaaaa gak bisa pulang... Tobi kangen senpai-senpai gantengggg" rengek tobi yang tiba-tiba mengundang segerombolan orang buat dateng ke pernikahan author dengan bang shino (readers : weh ngimpi lu ketinggian weyy)

"Kalo gitu tobi balik aja dehh tobi takut.. Aaaaa SENPAI TOLONG TOBI... (Wani piro -_-)" lanjut tobi dengan rengek nya yang super cempreng

Pas tobi jalanin motornya lagi tiba-tiba

"Woy berhenti lo! Motor keren juga nih, serahin motor ato nyawa lo" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba nodong tobi

"Senpai jangan marah-marah senpai kan tobi gak salah apa-apa sama senpai" kata tobi

"Halah jangan banyak bacot, serahin motor lu ato gue bacok" kata seseorang yang ternyata begal motor pemirsah

"Eh kayaknya inyong kenal tuh, tapi kok banyak orang juga ya? Eh ntu kan si bocah autis inyong samperin ah" bisik zetsu dibalik pohon jengkol yang bau ny macem kancut jashin yang nemuin si tobi

"Tobi anak baik senpai.. Mana mungkin tobi kasih begitu aja, senpai kalo mau beli dong jangan ngambil motor orang" kata tobi

"TOBI... MANE AJE LU NGEREPOTIN MULU... INYONG MAKAN BARU TAU RASA LU" teriak zetsu dengan madara mode on nya

"Ayam ayam ayam ayam ayam ayam...(Ternyata begalnya latah pemirsah)" latah si begal yang tadi ngebegal bareng temen begalnye yang ternyata juga begal

"Eh mana ayam? mana mana manaaa?" Kata zetsu celingak celinguk ternyata gak ada apa-apa

"Aaaaa zetsu senpai tolong tobiii.. Senpai senpai ini jahat masa mau nyolong motor nya" nangis tobi dengan muka paling jelek (dari dulu udah jelek -_-)

"Lu nape bisa di mari? inyong cariin eh ternyata lagi direbutin cowok cakep, bagi satu dong buat inyong" kata zetsu

"Nanti deh senpai tobi ceritain skarang tolongin tobi dulu aaaaaaaa" rengek tobi lagi

"Eh lu, tau gak motor yang lu begal ini motor sape?" Kata zetsu buat si begal motor

"Bodo amat! Mau motor emak lu, babe lu, engkong lu, nenek lu, mbah lu bodo amat yang jelas gua pengen ni motor" kata si begal

"Beli dong woy gak modal amat lu" kata itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Yelah ini lagi bocah keriput muncul. Tampang gausah diserem- seremin, udah serem" kata si begal yang liat itachi

"Asal lu tau.. Nih motor ny haji lulung dan yang lu bilang keriput tadi tu anak ny haji lulung" jawab zetsu ngasal tingkat kake buyut moyang dewa jashin

"AA-APA?" Kata begal itu yng kagak percaya (gua juga ga percaya kok -_-)

"AMATERASU"

"Itachi sayangku yang ganteng, jangan asal amaterasu dong. Kita tanya dulu dimana temen-temen yang lain, pas uda ketangkep semuanya baru deh kita amatersuin berjamaah" jelas kisame panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan koran bokep pein

"Nah iya bener tuh kisame senpai.. Tumben senpai pinter hihihihi" kata tobi dengan suara imut bin amitnya

"Iyelah gua pinter emang ny lu uda buluk, jelek, autis, bego, idup lagi (emang kalo mati ganteng bang? -_-)" kata kisame sambil nyodorin samehada ke muka tobi

"Sudah sudah mending balik ke markas inyong capek yang penting si autis ud ketemu kan" kata zetsu

(Ceritanya begalnya gosong di amaterasu dan kisah begal di pondok aren mungkin terinspirasi dari ini/? Oke author lagi error otaknya jadi ngasal tongkat kancut mbah buyut dewa jashin -_- readers: dari orok juga elu uda error woy otak lu -_-)

Sementara itu dilain tempat..

"Kemana itu anak autis? Nyusahin orang mulu, un. Awas aja kalo ketemu gakabal gua kasih makan 1 abad1 malem (kurang lama bang-_-)" kesel deidara sambil mantau dari atas udara

Tak lama kemudian...

PLETAK

"Aduh... Siapa sih yang iseng, un? Ntar rambut gua rusak gimana? Mau gantiin un? Ntar kalo rambut gue rusak gagal audisi jdi coverboy yasin gue,un" Deidara marah garagara ada yang lempar batu ke kepalanya (yang katanya) peang/?

"Serahin harta lo atau nyawa lo" kata suara misterius yang bikin bulu ketek eh bulu kaki eh bulu kuduk merinding

"Yehh enak ajaa... Gak bakalan un... Mending lu makan nih... KATSU" kata dei sambil ngelemparin lempung ny ke arah suara

"Rasain tuh... wahahahahhhaah" tawa deidara yang bikin sekampung muntah

"Eh, gua kan lagi terbang! Kok ada manusia yang bisa terbang setinggi ini? Apa jangan-jangan..." Kata dei mulai ketakutan gara-gara lempung nya kesiram comberan/?

"Hihihihihihi..." Suara misterius muncul lagi sambil goyang belly dance duet bareng tante orochimaru/?

"SETANN!" Teriak deidara sampe seluruh jagad raya beserta isinya meledak macem nenek-nenek mau lahiran bayi babon lewat lobang kuping

Lalu bagaimana nasib kakuzu, hidan, pein, dan konan?

"Jalan gak ada yang lebih sepi ape? Lagian tuh bocah ngerepotin mulu" gertak pein setengah marah setengah nyengir/?

"Bukan ny lu demen gelap-gelap bang?" Kata konan gak ada dosa

"Nah iye tuh, lu kan paling demen gelap ama ngetem di kamar mandi" sahut hidan gak mau kalah

"Udah elah berisik lu pada sekarang nih temuin motor gua dulu" kata kakuzu frustasi sampe mau mati tapi gak jadi

...

gimana ff pertama author yang abal bin kamseupay ini? reviewnya dong qaqa. aku author baru loh (gak ada yang nanya)


End file.
